<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>das Abschied by Sophin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180709">das Abschied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin'>Sophin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every Little Thing You Did for Me [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONE OK ROCK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>角色死亡</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morita Takahiro &amp; Yamashita Toru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every Little Thing You Did for Me [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833307</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>das Abschied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>角色死亡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      公路旁边的汽车旅馆难得有能看见夕阳沉入海面的窗户，阵雨后的云层被躲在背后的夕阳染得绯红，像刚洗过的血橙，泥土与青草的味道被海风夹裹着吹进室内，把咸湿的海盐味扑到在窗前伫立了许久的森内的脸上，半干的刘海抵着额头，阴影笼罩着他的眼睛。</p><p>      “会感冒的。”山下亨从浴室走出来看见森内站在窗前发呆，手上夹着的香烟已经燃了半截，他不免撇下嘴角表达对森内不负责任的行为的气愤。</p><p>      “无所谓了，最后几个小时而已。”森内忽然想起来手上的烟头，抬起手吸了几口剩余的薄荷爆珠的余香，回头用轻蔑的眼神看着山下亨，“难道一个小感冒能在几个小时内杀死我吗？”</p><p>      ……</p><p>      被反驳了。山下亨伸手去碰森内的胳膊，凉凉的，在没开空调的室内被闷出的汗液夹着盐粒，像微咸的黄油，山下亨在吻上森内的肩膀的时候想，还带点奶味的甜，大概是刚先用过的沐浴露的味道。他从背后抱着森内，下巴搁在小个子瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀上，这个人确实是太瘦了，他想。</p><p>      但已经没有机会把他养成适合抱在怀里的体型了。</p><p>      “你答应过的。”森内掐灭烟头的火星，眼角虚虚地瞟了搁在自己肩头的高个男人便飘向远处在海面上尖叫喧哗的海鸥，嘴角勾起一抹不易察觉的微笑，身子不知道是因为兴奋还是因为紧张而微微战栗。</p><p>      你答应过我会在你怀里死去。他深吸一口气，侧过头亲吻山下亨的额角，男人使用的橙子味的洗发水很甜。</p><p>      山下亨一言不发地揽着他的腰将他打横抱起走回床上。</p><p> </p><p>      产生这个念头的初衷已经无法追究，执念随着年岁的增长日以继夜地侵蚀着脑子，森内在结束亲吻山下亨的时候认真地提出了无理的要求，他的爱人愣了几秒，随即点头答应。</p><p>      他无法阻止森内，也不会去阻止。</p><p>      他只想满足他的愿望。</p><p> </p><p>      房间里充斥着压抑的喘息，与窗外海鸥凄凉的嘶吼呼应着。森内抱着在自己身上勤奋耕耘的爱人，收紧揽在山下亨脖颈上的手臂把自己像祭品一样地奉献出去，献给他的神明品尝鲜嫩的果实。微凉的浊液粘稠地挂在肠道的褶皱里，有些被带出来粘在两人的连接处，被一下一下地搅起白沫，山下亨低头去与森内接吻，啃咬那两瓣厚实的嘴唇，牙齿咬在森内并不明显喉结上，手臂用力把森内跟自己的方向推了些，感受他被情欲刺激而收紧的肌肉愈发紧密地绞着自己，在把森内抛向最高点的那一刻在他的胸口插上玫瑰。</p><p>      茎刺还带着水汽的娇艳欲滴的玫瑰在胸口疯了似地盛开。</p><p>      红色，满眼都是，刺眼的、闪耀的红色，猩红色。森内用力地呼吸，尽管肌肉已经没有多少力气去维持胸腔的起伏，更别说让肺泡维护传递氧气的工作。森内从高潮中清醒过来，夕阳的余光冲进室内，橙色的、红色的、金色的，给山下亨的轮廓镀上几重光晕。山下亨仍旧埋在森内的身子里横冲直撞，把紧涩的肠道撞开，血管膨胀着去与肉茎击掌。</p><p>      冷，大脑开始对肌肉丧失控制，森内搭在山下亨腰上的双腿不知道是因为快乐还是因为兴奋而颤抖。感官正在逐一脱离大脑，肢体末端的神经变得麻木起来，只有砰砰跳动的心脏被感知到，心肌泵出的血液涌上大脑，在猩红色的夕阳里激起滔天巨浪。</p><p>      好热，浑身黏糊糊的，山下亨紧紧抱着森内，身下的人原本断断续续的喘息逐渐被放大，呻吟不需要被克制，浪叫声落在柔软的床垫上又反弹到他的耳朵里。山下亨低头去亲吻森内胳膊上的纹身，郑重肃穆的表情宛如旧时的骑士在祝福即将远行的爱人。</p><p>      酱紫色的晚霞吞噬着海面泛起最后一丝夕阳的余光，海鸥归巢的喧嚣被微弱的呼吸声代替。山下亨的金发被染成红色，滴落在森内脸上的汗珠也是，他颤抖地抬起手去抚摸山下亨的脸颊，用尽最后一丝力气起身吻去男人挂在眼角的腥红色的眼泪。<br/>
是温热的。</p><p>      森内闭上眼睛，意识在席卷全身的热浪中被吹散。</p><p>      玫瑰在森内的胸口处病毒般地绽放。</p><p>      山下亨虔诚地去亲吻森内落着花瓣的嘴唇。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>das Abschied，farewell</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>